


The Mighty Echo

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: cry, overlook, careDerek drove to the overlook near the preserve





	The Mighty Echo

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [ cry, overlook, care](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/172830359829/hello-and-happy-wednesday-todays-words-are)

Derek drove to the overlook near the preserve and found Stiles sitting on the ground, perilously close to the edge, with his back pressed against a tree, crying silently. Stiles leaned into him as Derek wordlessly sat next to him.

 

“I almost forgot.” Stiles whispered into his chest as a fresh wave of tears fell. 

 

“I know.” he whispered in return as he began rubbing his back.

 

“What if she thinks I stopped caring?”

 

“She wouldn't. None of them would.” They sat soundlessly, long into the night, both gaining strength from the other as they remembered everyone they had lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I made the mistake of listening to [ The Mighty Echo by The Family Crest](https://youtu.be/gEvIYcEyaZc) while finishing this up and about made myself cry. 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
